


hopeless

by honeygyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Crying, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, M/M, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse, donghyuck is depresso espresso, for now at least, ik im the worst, mark is the bestest boy friend, markhyuck are my bbs, ok I’ll shut up now, rippy days, someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygyu/pseuds/honeygyu
Summary: sometimes he wondered what would happen if they just stayed somewhere for more than one night, if they found a place far away from the ruin, if they escaped.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> ummm sooooo i wrote this a few months ago right before my lit. final for practice, and i‘ve changed it so many times😂😂 i think i’ll stop editing it now just so i can be sane again lmao. pls enjoyyyyy~

donghyuck jolted awake to find himself pressed between the car door and mark's chest. he sighed as he noticed it was far too early to be awake.

_3:00 a.m._

donghyuck carefully removed himself from the elder's arms, wincing as he accidentally bumped into mark's arm in an attempt to climb over the backseat.

he settled behind the wheel, jamming the broken seat-heater button hopelessly, before glancing out the window.

_nothing._

it was always just nothing. never a town, a city, not a single house in sight. over time, donghyuck began wondering what he was supposed to do.

he needed something, _anything_. he couldn't keep living on the run. 

sometimes he wondered what would happen if they just stayed somewhere for more than one night, if they found a place far away from the ruin, if they escaped. 

however, optimism wouldn't get you very far in this world, and donghyuck knew that well. he knew when taeyong had told him that their parents would be okay, a few days before they came darting towards him with the most horrifying expressions, his brother screaming at him to run, to go find mark and run as far as he could. he knew when johnny told him he'd keep everyone safe, only for him to put a bullet through taeil's head as soon as the latter was bit. he knew when jaemin said they'd all stay together, all 7 of them. a few weeks passed and 5 of them were already gone. he knew when his dreams began turning into nightmares. donghyuck's hope was fleeting.

donghyuck didn't notice the tears building up in his eyes until now, driving far too fast to be safe. 

however, _safety_ was no longer a concern in this world. safety was a thing survivors merely _dreamed_ for. safety was nonexistent.

donghyuck noticed he was approaching a few dimly flickering lights standing tall in front of an abandoned gas station.

he pulled in slowly, mark's light snoring being the only sound to fill the quiet. he scanned the area before reluctantly stepping out of the car. all he could think of was his past in those few minutes. how his only troubles turned from failing a test, to fearing that the ones he loved would be attacked. he hated how everyone had left him so fast. he wished so bad that taeyong was still alive somewhere, hopefully with yuta and jaehyun. he hoped they were looking for him just like donghyuck was looking for them.

as he was finishing up, a low growl could be heard from across the gas pump. donghyuck startled and whipped around. his eyes caught onto one of the most grotesque creatures he’d seen. he gracelessly shoved the gas can into its source, sprinting for the car door. he scrambled to jam his keys into the ignition, the figure moving closer with every action. donghyuck pressed on the gas hard, his heart beating far too quickly. he jumped when a loud bump sounded from the trunk of his car.

he only stopped to look back after he had left the parking lot. the body of a once innocent young women now lying lifelessly in the parking lot of an abandoned gas station. 

it was all far too much for donghyuck’s liking. he _killed_ someone. he almost got himself killed. he almost got _mark_ killed. donghyuck didn’t know what he’d do without mark. he couldn’t lose him. he couldn’t lose him just like everyone else left-

"hyuckie are you okay?"

donghyuck jumped at mark's low rasp, not noticing his own tears for the second time that morning. he put his hand up quickly, rubbing his eyes until they were an angry shade of red.

"what happened?"

"it was nothing, i-i was just getting gas when i heard one of them and i wasn't expecting it and-"

"are you sure you’re okay? you’re not hurt? why are you up so early?"

donghyuck stayed quiet at mark’s questions, still trying to process what just happened. 

"was it a nightmare that woke you up so early?"

"we needed to get on the road before-"

"was it a nightmare donghyuck?" 

"i told you, we needed to-"

"donghyuck just-"

"it doesn’t fucking matter mark!" donghyuck slammed on the brakes, his pent up feelings getting the best of him.

" we almost got killed at that gas station, and you almost flung me out the windshield driving so fast. so yeah, i think it fucking matters donghyuck."

donghyuck stayed quiet. trying to will his tears back so he could continue driving.

mark creeped up into the passenger's seat slowly, glancing out the window before turning to donghyuck. the younger's tear streaked face making his heart drop.

"pull over hyuck."

"im fine mark, really-"

"donghyuck pull over."

this time donghyuck eased his foot off the gas, giving into mark's words too easily. before long, the elder was standing at his door with his hand outstretched. donghyuck took it before he was being wrapped in mark’s embrace.

"everything's gonna be alright hyuckie," mark whispered next to his ear.

donghyuck willed away his hopeless thoughts for once, attempting to simply take in mark's embrace while it lasted.

mark eventually pulled away, motioning donghyuck to sit in the passengers seat. donghyuck reluctantly let go of mark’s shoulders, resting his head on the window as soon as he closed the door. eventually they were on the road again, donghyuck feeling a fresh wave of tears coming on for god knows what reason. his sniffling increased as he tried to hide his face with his hoodie.

in less than a second, mark's hand was in his, the elder's thumb pressing soothing circles against his palm.

" mark i-im sorry." donghyuck's voice cracked as he choked on a sob. he could feel the car stop as he covered his eyes with his free hand.

" there's nothing to be sorry about hyuckie. we're both in the middle of an apocalypse, i think you have the right to cry."

mark's words only willed donghyuck to cry harder, the elder pulling him closer as he leaned over the armrest. they stayed like that for a while, mark gently rubbing donghyuck’s back as the latter tried to muffle his cries.

after a few minutes, donghyuck's sobs eventually turned into hiccups." i thought about t-taeyong before my parents were turned, a-and when he told me to find you." donghyuck's voice shook as memories of his brother filled his mind.

mark hummed in response, gently carding his fingers through the younger's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

" thats why i woke up markie..i cant stop thinking about him a-and the others tonight." his voice threatened to give way again.

mark acknowledged donghyuck’s words with a hum, pulling him in his arms tighter. he could feel donghyuck’s heart beat slowing to a steady pace, finally calming down after such a startling experience.

eventually donghyuck fell asleep against mark's shoulder, snoring softly. the younger still had tear streaks on his face, but mark wiped them away. he’d always be there to wipe them away. mark placed a fleeting kiss against donghyuck’s forehead.

" i promise i’ll get us out of this hyuckie."

**Author's Note:**

> dis my baby right here🥺 my first hurt/comfort fic and idk how to feel. i’ve modified it wayyyyy to many times and i think this is the last time i make any changes. pls let me know what you think!! thanks for reading:)


End file.
